Chewing gums available today generally contain a natural rubber gum base, a synthetic rubber gum base or a mixture of natural and synthetic rubber gum bases. In the case of synthetic rubber gum bases, the elastomer usually employed is styrene-butadiene copolymer. However, due, in part, to the relatively high cost of styrene-butadiene copolymer, polyisobutylene has been used in place of or in addition to this elastomer as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,574 to Comollo. This patent discloses a non-tack chewing gum which contains as the preferred elastomer a low molecular weight polyisobutylene (molecular weight of 6,000 to 12,000), and/or a higher molecular weight polyisobutylene (molecular weight of 40,000 to 120,000); it is also indicated that other elastomers may be employed in place of or together with the polyisobutylene, namely, polyisoprene, a copolymer of isobutylene and isoprene, or the copolymer of butadiene and styrene. Comollo indicates in Column 4, starting at line 25, that chewing gum bases of his invention are non-adhesive or abhesive and to maintain this non-adhesive property "Natural gums are not combined with natural resins and rosin derivatives, and resins or waxes of petroleum origin. Natural gums are also not combined with natural or synthetic rubbers and resins such as rosin derivatives, PVA and polyterpenes. In addition, natural gums are not combined with natural or synthetic rubbers and waxes of petroleum or natural origin. Finally, natural or synthetic rubbers are not combined with waxes and resins." The Comollo chewing gum also contains hydrogenated vegetable oils or animal fats, mineral adjuvants, such as calcium carbonate, talc or tricalcium phosphate, polyvinyl acetate having a molecular weight of at least 2,000, and fatty acids, such as stearic and palmitic acid, and mono and diglycerides of fatty acids.